


Curtis的小狗

by FoggySunday



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bladder Control, Dominance, M/M, Role-Playing Game, Sex Toys, Submission
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggySunday/pseuds/FoggySunday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>角色扮演。Jack是小母狗，Curtis是他的主人。<br/>注意:雙性，ABO世界觀，失禁，OOC。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curtis的小狗

游戏规则  
1\. 游戏需要在双方情愿的情况下进行。  
2\. 游戏过程需保持私密。  
3\. 主人可以对小狗使用污秽言语。  
4\. 小狗不得违背主人的命令。  
5\. 除非主人允许，否则小狗禁止说出安全词以外的话。  
6\. 小狗需穿上主人要求的着装。

别墅的最深处有一个隐蔽的房间，偌大的房间空荡荡的，寂静得能听见银针落地的声音。一直都昏暗的室内让人猜不出具体时间，使用者没有把所有照明工具都打开，可从那些隐晦的黄色灯光看能看出，他确实是一个颇有情调之人。  
Alpha坐在房间中央的黑皮沙发上，他穿着整齐的西装，手中握着一个掌心大小的塑料球。他低头，凝视着眼前跪在脚边身板瘦小的另一个人。“乖孩子，”Curtis说着，伸出手，像安慰幼犬一样摸了一把对方的下巴，“去把球捡回来。”接着，他一条胳膊伸出了沙发扶手，轻轻把球放在地上，往前一滚。  
扮演小狗的那位青年被蒙蔽了眼睛，他把耳朵贴在地上，尝试着找到塑料球滚动的方向。他咬着嘴唇，仔细的听着塑料球咕噜咕噜的声音，当小球停下了滚动，他立即以四肢着地的方式，向小球爬去。他的脖子上戴着皮质的项圈，斧头形状的金属吊坠闪着冷冰冰的银色光芒；柔软的胸部和肚子由于地心引力的关系，显得肉肉的，坠坠的，好似一只刚刚怀孕的小母狗；他股缝的中央似乎长出了一根毛茸茸的去狗尾巴，正好衬托着头上戴着的小狗耳朵头饰，小狗可爱的尾巴接着定制的肛塞，稳当地插入了他的屁股里，跟随着主人的心情，随意摇摆着。很快，小狗就熟练地找到了塑料球的位置，他像普通犬类动物那样，做着嗅了嗅小球的样子，然后张开嘴巴，把球叼了起来，转身走向他的主人。  
“做得很好。”Curtis习惯地说一句奖励的话语。而事实上，这种扔球游戏已经进行过无数遍，但不得不说，只要看到他那副驯熟的模样，讨好般的把小球放在自己的皮鞋边上，Curtis就禁不住夸奖他的小狗了。小狗想要撒娇——他直直地跪着，把双手扶在Curtis翘着的二郎腿上，不能说话的他只能舔舐着嘴唇，吞咽口水，恳求主人抱抱他，至少也能摸摸他的头。Curtis只好俯下身，亲亲他带点湿气的发丝，用粗糙的手心由项脖开始，一路抚过对方赤裸的背脊。主人宽阔的怀抱轻易就把小狗拥入怀中，Curtis单手伸进小狗的胯下，托起他的双腿，把小狗抱了起来。小狗习惯地把双腿分开，叉开腿乖巧地跨坐在主人的身上。  
“真乖，我的Jackie。”  
主人的大手轻易就抓住小狗的下巴。Curtis恶趣味的捏紧了Jack的脖子，手指按压着对方因为呼吸变得急促而滚动的喉结。  
Jack顺从着，接受着。他装作镇定，极力地把呼吸隐藏起来，他单薄的身板却违背意识地颤抖着，胸腔急促地起伏着，脸色开始变得潮红。Curtis这次没有把他捆起来，是小狗自己本能地把双手被在后面的，就好像在等Curtis发出命令那样，光裸屁股乖巧地贴着主人穿着西裤的腿，有点小期待地磨蹭着粗糙的西装，享受这种恩赐。  
“张嘴，Jackie，好好呼吸。”Jack试着收起来的最细微变化，果然也逃不过Curtis的眼睛，“很难受吗？”  
小狗点点头，又摇摇头，这举动使得Curtis快要怀疑他的脑袋是不是被憋得迷糊了。他看着Jack缓缓的张开了湿润的小嘴巴，猩红的舌头滑溜溜的，快速在上下唇之间划过，然后抿了抿嘴，深深吸了一口气，再慢慢地吐气，按照自己的要求尽力做好每一细节。他的小狗很乖巧，蒙着眼睛，穿着特制的衣服——所谓的衣服，其实也就几根黑色皮质带子：衬托着项圈款式的银环，连着几根皮带，从锁骨的位置绽放，两根跨过腋下，被另一个银环紧紧地勒在背后；一根穿过胸口，一路往下，止于胸下一根横着的皮带，带子们相互牵引着，弹性刚好能够紧贴着Jack光滑的皮肤，比例适当的的皮带妥妥包裹好Jack纤细的身躯；而Curtis在不相干的大腿根部给Jack系了一个有柳丁装饰的皮圈，衬托得Jack白得透着青筋的大腿格外性感。Curtis叫他的小狗坐得直一点，他用双手扶着对方的臀，手指尖有意无意地扫过小狗的尾巴根部，挠的小狗酥酥麻麻的，条件反射般打了几个冷颤。Curtis享受着小狗微妙的反应，同时低声询问，“Jackie，看着我。”他亲手卸下了Jack的丝质眼罩。刚见光的小狗朦朦胧胧地睁开双眸，纤细的睫毛在眼皮的抖动下不禁颤动起来，虽然房间并不明亮，但是小狗似乎不习惯突如其来的光线，赶紧把眼睛眯起。小狗心里酸酸的，有点胆怯，又害怕自己做得不够好，得不到主人的奖励。Jack好像快要哭了，眼眶热热的，渗透着红色。  
但是Curtis依然足够温柔。两个人在单人沙发上拥抱显得有点挤，他松了松领带，托着Jack的下巴，再往那张湿漉漉的嘴唇上送上一个奖励的吻。小狗愣住了，他怔了一会，猛地张开了眼睛，Curtis是那么用力的把他压在自己的锁骨处——那个信息素蔓延的位置，强大的Alpha气息不分由说就涌入了Jack的鼻腔。  
Jack开始害怕起来了。  
他心知肚明，自己的发情期提前了——是今天早上那张湿了一大片的被褥告诉他的。  
*  
Curtis不在身边，他很难受，难受极了的Jack无可奈何地给了Curtis一个短信。  
我想见你。  
关于他和他的关系，Jack心知肚明，Curtis甚至不是他的男友，情人也不算。太久远的事他几乎忘光了。泡吧小王子在昏暗的酒吧，喝错了别人的Godfather——Jack在咽下烈酒的一秒后就醉了，自然而然地跌入那个穿着羊绒风衣的男人怀里。  
“你喝了我的酒。”那个人说。这是Jack昏过去之前听见的最后一句话。  
灯光没有落在Curtis的脸上，醉醺醺的Jack甚至分不清他是何许人。只记得Curtis把他带到一个空房间里面，撕扯他的衣服，被强制压在地上的Jack痛并快乐着。天知道，他内心深处的灵魂实在太过喜欢这种被操纵的快感，原来自己是一个百分百的受虐狂。Alpha和Omega的天性一拍即合，Jack堕落在Curtis收放自如的怀抱里，无法自拔的求他，想要他，依赖他，获得更多的快感和痛楚。  
Jack和Curtis成为了游戏双方的约束者，Jack是Curtis的小狗，Curtis是Jack的主人。

在床上楞坐了一会之后，手机的震动打扰了Jack的思绪。  
来做游戏吧。  
是Curtis的邀请。  
*  
“专心点。”Curtis看出Jack的走神。在一瞬间，他就把小狗翻了个身，让他趴在自己的腿上，侧脸贴着沙发的扶手。游走在Jack脊背的双手变得粗暴，在裸肌上面一顿乱摸，这折磨得对方非常的不安——  
啪！  
火辣的巴掌落在了光滑的臀部上，Jack被呛出了泪水。他呆呆的看向远处，努力压抑着抽泣的声音：规定不允许他说话，Jack只好紧紧含着舌头，让呻吟声吞入喉咙。  
Curtis拉扯着Jack身上的皮带，在松手让皮带弹在Jack的肌肤上。一道一道红印接二连三的落在白得透明的身躯，Jack浑身都热热的，麻麻的快感反而让他兴奋起来，他抓住了皮沙发，咬紧牙关，等待着Curtis进一步的惩罚。  
谁料Curtis停下了动作，他把Jack晾在了腿上，等待热度消散，既不碰他，也不说话。静候一分钟后，Curtis温热的大手覆在了Jack的屁股上。  
“Jackie，让你更难受的不是疼痛，”Curtis的声音回荡在冷冽的空气中，让Jack不寒而栗，“而是延绵不断的快感。”  
Alpha的中指绕过了狗尾巴，滑进了Omega湿润的秘密小穴，食指和无名指分别撑在两片花瓣，使得手指沾上了Omega的热液，在开口附近打着转。  
“把水喝了。”Curtis命令道，看着他的小狗乖巧地捧起沙发旁的小水盘，一下一下、小心翼翼地舔里面的水。  
听话的小狗不敢违背主人的命令，尤其是严肃时的主人。Curtis说了喝水，Jack就必须把水喝干净，一滴不剩。光想到Curtis在摸他那时的禁欲脸孔，他的注意力就无法专心了，若隐若现的快感正如Curtis说的那样——延绵不断，藕断丝连。按照以往的游戏内容，Jack也猜到Curtis要做些什么让他倍感羞耻的事情了。  
眼看着盘子里的水要被小狗舔光，Curtis满意地从后面捂住Jack的下巴，用拇指帮他擦干嘴角的水迹。小狗知趣地伸出小舌头舔过主人的指头，然后把干净的拇指卷入口中，小口吮吸Curtis的手指，来来回回地含过一节指关节，露出羞怯的表情讨好地抬头看了Curtis一眼，无辜的眼神好像并没有了解自己在进行性暗示。  
Curtis坏心眼地往Jack出水的后穴突然插入一根手指，对方的反应像被偷袭的小狗那样，抖了一下，他的主人撩起他额前的被汗水沾湿的碎发，顺着手势给小狗顺毛，Jack眯着眼睛，慵慵懒懒地享受主人的爱抚和对发情的他进行性刺激，小狗舒服得瘫软，趴在Curtis的腿上一动也不想动了。主人在挠他的下巴，手指增增减减地操他的屁股，性欲加上爱抚的舒适度非同寻常，小狗在主人的腿上轻快地挪动着，用肢体语言代替说出口的感谢，脸上挂着一丝若有若无的微笑。  
“舒服吗？”Curtis问道。  
Jack点点头，用狗狗眼看着他的主人。  
Alpha的指交让Omega沉迷不已，光是几下有规律的抽插，小狗的下体就噗呲噗呲陆续喷出不知道多少黏糊糊的水分了，主人故意用这些水分涂抹小狗的下体，从阴唇到睾丸，再到股缝……小狗的小屁股湿漉漉的，连插着的狗尾巴肛塞根部都被弄得潮湿了。Curtis试着往外拔小狗的肛塞，谁料被Jack夹得更紧，似乎在说，不要摸人家的尾巴啦。Curtis嘻嘻的笑了，他蹭掉了小狗的红底高跟鞋，更是使坏得挠小狗的脚心，逗得Jack浑身发抖，连沙发都快要抓破了。Curtis趁机把Jack翻了过来，张开他的双腿，眼看到小狗的阴茎已经半勃了。  
“原来竟然那么舒服吗？”Curtis抓了一把Jack柔软的胸脯，“想要更舒服一点……？”  
小狗眨巴眨巴着眼睛，似懂非懂地把头歪向一旁，露出信赖的目光。  
可是，主人并没有如他所愿。  
“下来，”Curtis搂着小狗的腰，在小狗惊讶的表情中把他拉了起来，“蹲在地上，然后张开双腿。”  
小狗听话地下了地。他心里有点害怕，但是更多的是羞耻心。主人让他蹲在光源底下，主动露出自己的隐私部位。难道主人要看他自渎吗？小狗心想，可是Curtis的心思绝对不会那么简单。他尝试着靠近沙发一点，仰视他高高在上的主。他看不起主人的表情——Curtis的脸隐匿在黑暗中，光影零碎地落在他身上，钻石制的戒指和环扣在光芒的照耀下熠熠生辉，合身的西装使得Curtis看起来更加庄严。  
多么适合他，我那高贵的主人。  
小狗的心里发出由衷的赞叹。他目不转睛的盯着Curtis模糊的五官，等待着主人尊贵的命令。  
“吻我的皮鞋。”主人冷冷地抛出一句话。  
小狗不敢怠慢。他身子稍稍往前倾，倾向主人的一边，他直勾勾的看着擦得发亮的鞋面，一点一点接近它，用脸接近它。小狗的手撑在地上借力，用人中贴着鞋面，小心翼翼地把奴隶的亲吻落在主人的鞋尖上。一秒、两秒、三秒，Jack心里默默的数着，他不能松懈，好比要进行一场庄重的加冕礼。  
“很好。”Curtis温和的声音像定心丸一样停在了Jack的耳边。  
小狗缓缓地抬头，他的主人正在用鞋尖顶过他的喉咙尖，用鞋底轻踩他瘦削的蝴蝶骨，慢悠悠地踏过他小小的乳尖，而当到达小腹处的时候，主人却停住了。嗯……？小狗心底里发出一个疑问，眼看主人就要用脚摁上他的阴茎了，生性怕疼的他不自觉地闭上了眼睛。  
“看着我，看着自己。”Curtis不用一会就猜出了小狗的忧虑，“看看你乱七八糟的样子。”  
Jack照做了。他的屁股兴奋得要命，阴茎前液也好，雌穴的滑液也好，都被溅在身上，又黏又脏。他忽然想起一刻钟前才喝了一盘水，生理机能随着他的念头一起反应，膀胱马上就充满了身体多余的水分。Curtis看着Jack鼓起来的小腹，更是用鞋顶了顶。  
“Jackie，像个女孩一样，蹲在地上尿出来。”  
小狗的脸一下子就红了。Curtis吹起了催尿的口哨，Jack更加不知所措了。他的身体像听了魔咒一样，顺从着Curtis的下流的要求，尿意涌上了Jack的心头，阴茎又软下去了，Omega下体的流水也止住了，生理机能在等待那千钧一发的时刻。Jack害羞得要命，他可从未在外人面前展露出这副难堪的姿势：双足踮起，脚趾紧紧地蜷缩着，细腰在尿急的情况下直直地挺着，露出肉肉的胸部，乳尖的银环还会跟着他的律动在轻晃，生理泪水在眼眶里打着转，Jack不敢哭，更准确地说是，欲哭无泪。  
“嗯哼？”主人快要不耐烦了。Jack偷瞄了Curtis一眼，发现对方也在认真的盯着自己。  
不能违背主人的话。小狗心里再次重复这句话。他吸了一口气，开始细细碎碎地尿出来了。淡黄色的水柱从龟头的小孔喷出，Jack还是很紧张，紧张地冒出了一丝丝的汗珠，整个人看起来汗津津的……小便还在断断续续，他释放着自己的膀胱，但他无法直视自己这副模样，当他感到自己的脚趾有一股热流渗过时，他才意识到自己已经尿了一地了，他丢脸得呜呜直叫，连眉头都要皱成一团了。  
当膀胱变空的时候，小狗才敢放松下来。他假装无意地叹了一口气，让小便快点结束。在龟头滴下最后几滴尿时，Jack睁开了眼睛，不敢相信地看着自己尿得到处都是，不仅是自己胯下，还有流到主人的沙发底下了。小狗把目光收了回来，在他直视主人的刹那间，他愣住了。  
Curtis的表情有点不悦。这可不是一个好苗头，Jack想。他低下头，看见对方干净的皮鞋上，沾上了黄色的液体。  
糟糕。Jack定睛一看，吓得后退了一步。  
小狗一不小心，竟然尿湿了主人的皮鞋。Jack慌张地低下了头，他忐忑得不敢看Curtis，小狗已经猜到了主人现在是什么神色了。身边的空气好像在降温，冰冷得快要把被吓坏的小狗凝固了。  
*  
惩罚时间到了。  
Curtis取出了一根银制的振动棒，往上擦了些润滑液，顺便把惭愧的Omega抱了起来，让对方仰卧在自己的怀里，并且往他手里塞了那根振动棒。小狗看起来依然很害怕，无奈下主人只好亲吻他的额头，叹了一口气。  
主人说：“小狗知道自己做错什么吗？”  
小狗看了一眼Curtis湿湿的皮鞋。  
“做了错事的坏孩子，要收到惩罚哦，”Curtis耐心地解释着，“你是很乖的小狗，对不？”  
小狗眨了眨眼睛，身体也放松了一点。  
“用振动棒自慰，在我怀里，我看着你。”Curtis低声说道，他咬了咬Jack的耳朵，要求他的小狗用这位Alpha最喜欢的银饰插进自己的身体。“想象着被我操，被我控制……然后，用女孩子的方式高潮。”Curtis笑着，命令一字一顿的落在Jack的耳中，“不准射精。”  
所谓的像“女孩子”那样高潮，就是潮吹。Jack是小狗，是Curtis发情的小母狗，他的主人可是一直都当他是女孩子那样饲养着呢……小狗想了想，他用手估摸了一下按摩棒的尺寸，滑溜溜的银棒让他差点握不住，他亲吻了手柄处，然后敬畏的把它放到自己已经张开的雌穴外面，仿制龟头伞顶的银饰开头顺应插进去一点点。银棒的尺寸非常吻合，Jack甚至有点惊讶：他亲爱的主人竟然连这么微小的细节也注意到。他是主人心爱的小狗……Jack想，随机心里也变得高兴起来。他用一种感激的眼神，凝视着Curtis，代替了不能说的谢谢。  
Jack身体挪了一点，屁股搁在了沙发扶手上，这个角度刚好能使他把小穴看得更清晰。Curtis没有碰他，只是在微笑地看着Jack如何帮助自己高潮，偶尔会说一句“做得很好”“很乖”之类的词鼓励他。小狗屏着气，红着脸试着把按摩棒推得更里面一些，过程没有他想象中的难过，这根银器和Curtis的尺寸惊人的相似，想必也是Curtis的念头。Jack左右蹭了蹭Curtis的西装，他想要让主人更高兴，于是，他做出那个Curtis最喜欢的咬手指动作：撩人的小舌头一圈一圈地舔着小狗尖尖的指头，他故意留下唾液再洁净的指甲上，吮吸了两下之后松开嘴巴，拉出晶莹剔透的银丝，小狗的嘴巴周围都被唾液弄得湿乎乎的，嘴巴沾上了这些液体之后变得更诱人了，可是，小狗的主人看上去还是那么的严肃，似乎是因为小狗还没有高潮而生气了，眉头压低的Curtis盯着他，并且用这种无声的交流催促着爱玩的小狗。  
……对不起。小狗心里想，他必须要快点完成这个惩罚了，不然主人会很失望的。他把心思放回自亵上，双腿也张得更开了，这时候，Curtis揉了揉他的膝盖，把手掌按在上面，暗示小狗要保持这个姿势，他很欣赏。阴唇很柔软，小狗刚刚被唾液湿透的手指在轻轻把它揉开，滑溜溜的按摩棒又顺利进去一节了，阴道里面很紧，小狗首先是对冷冰冰的银器感到排斥，可体内的高温在小狗反应过来之前就使得按摩棒变得像里面那样高温了，接着，小狗用指头轻抚自己的阴蒂，充满神经的敏感点像触电似的，微弱的电流瞬间流经全身，小狗爽得仰起头闷哼了一下；他享受着自己给自己的爱抚，他增加了一根手指，灵巧的指尖混合着润滑液和唾液，还有多多少少的体液，并拢的直接有序地拨弄着阴蒂，或者打着转儿在附近扫过，小狗的呼吸变得快速了，身体情不自禁的一起一伏，被压着的狗尾巴也随着屁股摇摆起来，迷你的阴蒂也像心脏脉搏那样颤颤地跳动着，Jack就是一只活脱脱的发情的小母狗。  
很快，按摩棒就插到最深了。Jack欣喜地看着露在外头的手柄。Curtis也很满意，他没有笑，只是抚摸了小狗的大腿内侧，拉扯那个紧绷的皮圈，玩弄他的小母狗。小狗领会到主人的爱，他必须更努力地让自己快一点潮吹。Jack用按摩棒快速抽插着自己，噗呲噗呲的水声回荡在两人的耳边，他流出的淫水已经弄脏了狗尾巴的末端和Curtis的西裤了，阴唇再抽插的过程中不断受到摩擦，这种摩擦更是给Jack添了不一样的快感，和疼爱阴蒂一起，合并的高潮让Jack发出娇媚的呻吟声……  
Curtis在嘴唇上摆了一个“嘘”的手势，示意小狗不许叫喊。  
心领神会的小狗收起了叫声，咬紧牙关，把按摩棒一插到底。呜呜——喉咙深处发出溢出像哭腔那样的声音，小狗含着泪水潮吹了。银棒在体内被感染到最高温，潮吹液从子宫口喷出，即使被堵住了也不能阻止液体的外泄。Jack一下子就把按摩棒拔了出来，他故意让Curtis看到潮吹——他做到了，主人的惩罚……主人惩罚他像女孩那样的高潮……喷洒的液体落到了自己的大腿内侧，狗尾巴的绒毛内，还有Curtis的裤子上，和精液无异的颜色让Omega看起来刚被操完似的，但转眼一看，他唯一的Alpha还穿着整齐的正装呢。Jack紧张地偷窥了一下Curtis的脸，Curtis也正是注视着他，不同的是，主人的脸庞已经变得温和起来了。潮吹过后的雌穴还在流着水，宛若雨后的小溪，又单纯又色情。  
主人接过银棒，把它放到一边。他帮小狗合上双腿，吻了一下鼓鼓的小腹和左胸性感的乳环。Curtis按着Jack的心脏位置，俯下身吻了一下他的脸。  
这是主人对宠物最高的认可。  
Jack内心狂乱着，欣喜的他没法用说话来表达自己的心情。他爬了起来，摇着尾巴，双手搭在Curtis的肩上。这次，Curtis没有再拒绝他了。Curtis搂住Jack的细腰，托着Jack的尾巴，用最柔和的声音跟小狗说：“我的乖孩子，你做的很好。你现在，可以休息了。”  
*  
当Jack醒来的时候，他已经离开了那间密室。蒸汽蓬蓬的浴室里，有他和Curtis。  
“醒了，亲爱的？”这句话不像是主人口吻。  
“嗯……？”Jack睡眼惺忪，懵懂中的他一把劲地倒在Curtis的怀里。  
两个人在同一蓬蓬头下淋浴，Jack蹭着Curtis的胸肌，不情愿地撒娇。“游戏结束了？”Jack问道。  
“你很乖，”Curtis捧起Jack的脸，像普通爱侣那样，体贴地落下亲吻，“比第一次做得更好。”  
“所以……有没有奖励？”Jack俏皮地说。  
Curtis默默关了淋浴器。他拿过浴巾，把两人的身体擦到半干，然后直接面对面抱起了Jack。“奖励吗？小坏蛋，我还没有操你。”  
Jack嘻嘻地笑了。Curtis顺着姿势把硬起阴茎操进了Jack前不久才自慰完的雌穴。“还很湿……不需要润滑了，”Curtis说道，一边和他接吻，一边抱着Jack走回房间。当他们倒在大床上的时候，Jack已经变得情迷意乱。他吻过Curtis的高鼻梁，吻过Curtis的大胡子，吻过Curtis红润的嘴唇。他觉得他的Alpha棒极了，那根傲人的阴茎，磨蹭过体内的肉壁，勾起Jack一阵又一阵的刺激。Jack放胆叫床，高昂的呻吟声撩的Curtis插得更起劲。Curtis顺势用双手捏起了对方柔软的双乳，吊着乳环的乳尖也变得硬硬的，Alpha把Omega的乳尖含进嘴里，连同乳环一起啃咬，吸吮，银的味道和Omega的信息素深入他的口腔，酸涩和香甜软糯混合在一起，惹得Curtis欲火焚身。Jack配合着狂野的恋人，他双手都摁在了Curtis的脖子上，跳动的腺体释放着野性的信息素，他想要马上就被Curtis贯穿，被亲到窒息，被内射灌满子宫。  
如他所愿，Curtis用力地把Jack压在身下，把他的双手举在头顶，用牙齿咬破了他的腺体——小腹静静地抽插了两下，Alpha硕大的成结卡在了Omega的宫口，龟头在宫口内射出了浓稠的精液。Jack在精液灌入的一刻惊叫了起来，Curtis没有放手，反而抓得更紧。微凉的精液在Jack高温的体内同化，子宫内满满的，快要让Jack透不过起来。  
Curtis并不想就此结束。他反而按住了Jack的阴蒂，玩弄恋人最敏感的地方。“再潮吹一起……在我操你的时候，再来一次……？”Curtis的话仿佛是咒语，Jack迷迷糊糊中又产生了想要潮吹的感觉。  
“嗯……？”Omega顺从着本能，他无法抵挡Alpha的诱惑。Jack又一次潮吹了，时间间隔短暂的高潮让他有点虚脱，他感觉到阴道在痉挛，收缩的内部把Curtis夹得更紧。阴道里面很滑，成结依然如同初期那么涨，再加上Omega天生的反应，Curtis根本无法抽身。  
“小坏蛋。”Curtis没好气的看着快要昏过去的Jack，“在床上的时候，亲爱的倒是成了我的小主人了，你看，你快要把我榨干了。”  
“可是，小狗……也想要……和主人做爱啊……”Jack糯糯地回答，“想和主人结合，想被主人内射……”  
“嗯？”Curtis低下头，深吻了一下他的Omega，“但是按照规定，小狗是不能说话的……”他欣慰地摸着被自己驯服的Jack，“这是最后的嘉奖。”  
Alpha在Omega体内又释放了一股精液。Jack懒洋洋地伸了一个懒腰，他维持着姿势，更加抱紧了Curtis，把全副身心都交给了他的主人，他的爱人，他的Curtis。


End file.
